1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting structures for sprinklers and, more particularly, to a mounting structure for sprinklers by which a sprinkler reducer and a plurality of support units to support a sprinkler head are easily mounted at predetermined positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sprinkler reducer, to which a sprinkler head is coupled, is supported by a reducer mounting unit which is mounted to a latitudinal support unit that is provided on a ceiling plate in a building to arrange various wires on the ceiling plate. The latitudinal support unit is supported at opposite ends thereof by a longitudinal support unit.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional mounting structure for sprinklers. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional sprinkler mounting structure includes a pair of longitudinal support units 1 which are mounted on the ceiling plate of a building, and a latitudinal support unit 2 which is supported on the longitudinal support unit 1. The sprinkler mounting structure further includes a vertical bracket 3 which is coupled to an upper part of the longitudinal support unit 1 by a locking bolt 3a that is tightened into a lower end of the vertical bracket 3. The latitudinal support unit 2 is mounted to an upper end of the vertical bracket 3. The sprinkler mounting structure further includes a mounting bracket 4 which has a mounting hole 4b into which the latitudinal support unit 2 is inserted through a mouth 4a. The sprinkler mounting structure further includes a sprinkler reducer 7 which is inserted into and fastened to the mounting bracket 4 by a wing bolt 4d. The sprinkler reducer 7 is coupled at a side thereof to a fire water pipe 5 and coupled at the other side thereof to a sprinkler head 6.
However, in the conventional sprinkler mounting structure, to mount the latitudinal support unit 2 to the longitudinal support unit 1, the locking bolt 3a must be tightened into both the vertical bracket 3 and the longitudinal support unit 1, and as well, the wing bolt 4d must be tightened into the mounting bracket 4 such that the mounting bracket 4 is tightly closed to hold the sprinkler reducer 7 inserted into the mounting bracket 4. Accordingly, a long time is required to mount both the latitudinal support unit 2 and the mounting bracket 7 to the longitudinal support unit 1. Furthermore, the sprinkler head 6 must be coupled to the sprinkler reducer 7 after the sprinkler reducer 7 is mounted to the latitudinal support unit 2 using the mounting bracket 4. Therefore, the conventional sprinkler mounting process is inefficient, compared with a sprinkler mounting process in which a sprinkler reducer is mounted to a latitudinal support unit after a sprinkler head is coupled to the sprinkler reducer.